Haarken Worldclaimer (Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles)
|} Abandon all hope, weaklings! The end has arrived! Haarken Worldclaimer is a playable character in Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles. He is Abaddon's herald and a Chaos Raptor Lord of the Black Legion. In vanilla, he's the first 8th Edition character present in the roster. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Codex for Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles Biography Proclaimer of the End From the depths of the Eye of Terror, Haarken Worldclaimer strikes from world to world in the attempt of expanding the Black Legion's sphere of influence. The Chaos Raptor Lord is known for his oratory skills and effective use of fear in intimidating the populace of entire planets. His research into scriptures written by Traitor Primarchs taught him well in utilizing words while backing them up with arsenal and prowess. As Abaddon's speaker, he has long served under his wing in many campaigns, forgotten and uncounted. His Helspear silences the Black Legion's enemies and his mouth instills terror even in the faces of Astartes. Cadia's destruction meant glory for the Legion, yet Haarken's duty hasn't met its end. The galaxy shudders as the Warp quakes, but all this simply means of more worlds to fall under Haarken's heels. And where the Worldclaimer is, the Despoiler shall soon follow. Wargear *'Helspear': The spear that brought hundreds -- if not thousands -- of worlds to the heels of the Black Legion. This exquisite weapon has been touched by daemons and tasted the blood of both human and xeno lords. Even fellow Chaos Lords are not safe from the Helspear's tip. Every kill made by the Helspear revitalizes Haarken's body. Depriving the daemon weapon of him achieves nothing, for the Worldclaimer has complete control over the spear's trajectory and direction. *'Subjugator Rippers': Haarken's lightning claw. What the Helspear might not be able to accomplish point-blank, the Rippers come in play to finish off the prey. As their name says, the claw dives deep into the flesh of adversaries to tear them apart into nothingness. They who watch are soon to be put into either submission, or the sword. Tabletop Model ''Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles'' Gameplay Character Trait Special Moves Throw Combo Breaker Clash Super Moves Character Select Screen Intro and Outro Intro Outro Ending "My 'master' delayed the fall of Cadia for far too long. As I felled system after systems, he tarried for ages beyond measure! When I returned to see him, he welcomed my presence and ordered for Cadia's destruction. After all I did... what I had to prove of him... the Warmaster of Chaos wants me to accomplish his task? In that, I have no quarrel of. But if I am to destroy Cadia, then let me be its sole doom. The Despoiler fits the helm of leadership no longer. I, Haarken Worldclaimer, is now the Warmaster of Chaos! Galaxies upon galaxies shall know my name, and the Chaos Gods favor me as their one true child! Let that be so unti--no, NO! This power... it's too MUCH! NO! GODS, WHY?! I DESERVE THIS! I... '''GRAAAAAAAAA!" Dialogues See Haarken Worldclaimer's dialogues Customization Options Equipped by Default *Dark Raptor Plate (Space Marine Power Armor) *Subjugator Rippers (Lighting Claw) *Helspear (Power Spear) *Serpha-V Pattern Jump Pack (Jump Pack) Achievements *'''Behold the Apocalypse: Win 100 Crusades as Haarken Worldclaimer. *'Vigilus Awaits': Complete Haarken Worldclaimer's Training mode. *'The Raptor Hunts': Complete a WAAAGH! with Haarken Worldclaimer. *'He Needs Glory!': Allow yourself, as Haarken Worldclaimer, defeat by the hands of Abaddon in WAAAGH!. *'Failure is Intolerable': Defeat Abaddon at least three times in Crusade. *'80 Days to Victory': Survive for at least 80 minutes (one hour and twenty minutes) in Salvation. Trivia *As Chronicles takes place before the Vigilus Defiant story, this universe's Haarken has yet to participate in the War of Beasts event when he first debuted in-canon. He is also the only character to fit the game's timeframe. **True to his origin, everyone in-game who isn't Abaddon or a daemon does not recognize or even hear stories about Haarken. *The Helspear's ability to return to Haarken's grip is exclusive to this game. There was a phase in the game's development when the Helspear couldn't be retrieved automatically, and it resulted in Haarken being basically impractical and weak even though he had his own moveset without the spear. *The name of Haarken's lightning claw is made up for this game. *Haarken's ending has him taking over the leadership of the Black Legion from his former master, Abaddon. However, upon receiving the Warmaster's power, he is overwhelmed and ends up faltering in regulating his newfound strength, effectively turning him into a Chaos Spawn. *Haarken's power meter is the Black Legion emblem. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles) Category:Jacky 50A